Desenhos/Desenhos de Alquimia
Desenhos de Alquimia são os desenhos utilizados para fabricar poções. Eles exigem a Habilidade Alquimia para ser utilizados. Para aprender uma poção, basta clicar duas vezes sobre o desenho. A receita é então aprendida e pode ser usada normalmente. Os desenhos recebidos da Aliança dos Aventureiros são randômicos. Ou seja, voce pode receber qualquer um dos desenhos que a tarefa pode fornecer. Nesses casos, há mais de uma tarefa que pode fornecer o desenho. Poções de Cura Poções de Veneno Recovery Potions Low-Level Recovery Potion: Merchant Guild Guzzling at Beer festival Secondary Recovery Potion: Merchant Guild Honourable Scar High-level Recovery Potion: Merchant Guild Practising Zen and Discussing Tao Antidote Potions Low-level Antidote: Merchant Guild Bemoaning Doctor Secondary Antidote: Merchant Guild Strike Drug-dealer High-Level Antidote: Merchant Guild Medical Studies Incitantia Potions Low-level Incitantia: / Barcelona / Seville / Algiers Adventure Alliance Test of Heroes Secondary Incitantia: Adventure Alliance Mysterious Pyramid, or Palmas Adventure Alliance Grey Bear Paws, or DakarFinding of Iceworld, or suburb, Osite (NPC) you’ll need to collect 11 Poisonous Frog Legs (These are the same quests as Secondary Poison. If you’ve completed one and got the poison recipe, just complete another and you will get the Incitantia recipe.) High-Level Incitantia: Adventure Alliance Discovery of Birds, or Adventure Alliance lant on Snow Mountain, or Adventure Alliance Exploration of Animal RECEITAS (crops: normal, high, quality) Healing (low) 2 * level 1 normal Healing (secondary) 4 * level 3 normal Healing (high) 8 * level 7 high Poison (low) 5 * level 1 normal Poison (secondary) 10 * level 4 normal 3 * level 4 prey Poison (high) 15 * level 7 high 3 * level 7 prey Antidote (low) 4 * level 2 normal Antidote (secondary) 8 * level 4 high Antidote (high) 12 * level 8 high Recovery (low) 20 * level 1 normal Recovery (secondary) 20 * level 4 high Recovery (high) 20 * level 8 high Incitantia (low) 3 * level 2 normal Incitantia (secondary) 6 * level 5 high Incitantia (high) 10 * level 9 quality Special Effect Recovery +1000 SP, cooling 5 min 25 * level 1 normal 25 * level 4 high 25 * level 9 quality 1 * crystal vessel 5 * recovery (low) 5 * recovery (secondary) 5 * recovery (high) Special Effect Healing +1000 HP, cooling 5 min 25 * level 1 normal 25 * level 4 high 25 * level 9 quality 1 * crystal vessel 5 * healing (low) 5 * healing (secondary) 5 * healing (high) Special Effect Accuracy +20 accuracy for 15 mins, cooling 30 mins 25 * level 1 normal 25 * level 4 high 25 * level 9 quality 1 * crystal vessel 15 * antidote (low) 10 * antidote (secondary) 5 * antidote (high) 15 * healing (low) 10 * healing (secondary) 5 * healing (high) Special Effect Iron-clad +75 defense for 15 mins, cooling 30 mins 25 * level 1 normal 25 * level 4 high 25 * level 9 quality 1 * crystal vessel 15 * healing (low) 10 * healing (secondary) 5 * healing (high) 15 * incitantia (low) 10 * incitantia (secondary) 5 * incitantia (high) Special Effect Speed +20% moving speed for 15 mins, cooling 30 mins 25 * level 1 normal 25 * level 4 high 25 * level 9 quality 1 * crystal vessel 15 * incitantia (low) 10 * incitantia (secondary) 5 * incitantia (high) 15 * recovery (low) 10 * recovery (secondary) 5 * recovery (high) Special Effect Frenzy +45 attack for 15 mins, cooling 30 mins 25 * level 1 normal 25 * level 4 high 25 * level 9 quality 1 * crystal vessel 5 * poison (low) 5 * poison (secondary) 5 * poison (high) 15 * incitantia (low) 10 * incitantia (secondary) 5 * incitantia (high) Special Effect Health +2500 HP for 15 mins, cooling 30 mins 25 * level 1 normal 25 * level 4 high 25 * level 9 quality 1 * crystal vessel 10 * incitantia (high) 10 * recovery (high) 10 * healing (high) 10 * poison (high) 10 * antidote (high) Hurricane Potions: Individual Phyisical Strenthening Medicine Materials 1Crystal Vessel 25Level 10 Quality Crops 25Level 11 Quality Crops Swiftness Medicine Materials 1Crystal Vessel 25Level 10 Quality Crops 25Level 11 Quality Crops Poisoning Potion Materials 1Crystal Vessel 10Level 10 Quality Crops 10Level 11 Quality Crops 10Level 12 Quality Crops Team Windspeed Medicine Materials 1Crystal Vessel 50Level 11 Quality Crops 25Level 12 Quality Crops Incitants Potion Materials 1Crystal Vessel 50Level 11 Quality Crops 25Level 12 Quality Crops and about rare drawing, you can get from silver safe's etc,and they usually are 500k from